


奇巴納+丹帝中心SS整理

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 放在噗浪上應該不會變更長的短文整理，隨時有可能更新或不更新，每篇前面都會標CP，請小心不要走錯路。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 20





	1. 目錄

Chapter 2: 禮教(kbdnkb+rzkb) R-18

Chapter 3: 全世界最想守護冠軍的男人與全世界最想褻瀆冠軍的男人(kb→dn)

Chapter 4: 然後呢(dnkb前提wtkb前提dnkb) R-18 #害惡夫夫

Chapter 5: 家庭劇院(kbdnkb+mobkb) R-18 #害惡夫夫

Chapter 6: 冠軍非人說(kb→ dn的dnkb) R-18G 死捏他

Chapter 7: Knock, knock.(dnkbdn+mobkb) R-18 #害惡夫夫

Chapter 8: 此用戶已將您封鎖(dnkb前提mob♀kb) R-15 #害惡夫夫

Chapter 9: 懺悟(kbdn+mobdn) R-18

Chapter 10: 熱浪(ギエキダ) R-15

Chapter 11: 送客(dnkb) R-17?

Chapter 12: 再渣的惡魔直腸都是暖的(dnkbdn) 

Chapter 13: 0到100K only四秒鐘(kbdn) 


	2. 禮教(kbdnkb+rzkb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # kbdnkb（無差）前提的腦洞。rzkb？  
> # 因為太短了我也不敢說他是R-18

他應該要出聲喝止，或是提出疑問，或是……總之絕對不是像個緊張的處男一樣站在原地目瞪口呆。  
「馴服這種賤貨需要一些激烈手段，冠軍。」洛茲說道，然後用擦得發亮的皮鞋在在奇巴納嵌著屌環的陰莖上狠狠踩下。  
丹帝確信奇巴納會馬上發出困獸般的悲鳴——如果沒有那根被塞在他的喉嚨裡固定住的塑膠陽具的話。

洛茲示意他靠近一點，所以丹帝就那麼做了。他仍然沒搞清楚狀況，更糟糕的是他還緊張到差點被自己的腳絆倒。那當然是丹帝自己的錯，儘管他很想把這些失態歸咎到奇巴納死盯著他的眼神上。那雙碧青色的眼睛變得是如此潮濕而恍惚——  
「看好。」洛茲抽出奇巴納嘴裡的玩具，讓渾身緊繃的青年的臉部肌肉和喉嚨可以休息片刻。奇巴納馬上朝著地板乾嘔，早就收不住的唾液不住滴落，那卻讓衣冠楚楚的聯盟會長皺起眉頭，他顯然對這缺乏禮教的行為很不樂意。  
「——丹帝、」奇巴納的嗓音破碎不堪，跪在地上的雙腳挪動了一下想往丹帝靠近。而丹帝——在賽場上總是意氣風發的迦勒爾冠軍——卻全不受控地退了一步。


	3. 全世界最想守護冠軍的男人與全世界最想褻瀆冠軍的男人(kb→dn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # kbdn  
> # 是真的沒有肉

宮門競技場外人聲鼎沸，來自迦勒爾各地的居民簇擁在廣場上，  
在聯盟職員架起紅布條確保冠軍離開的動線後，人群也沿著道路聚集起來，滿心希望能夠得到和冠軍本人近距離互動的機會。人群之外，一名行動畏縮的青年緊握右手，像是下定什麼決心似地深吸了一口氣，隨即緩慢地順著人流向前移動。  
「冠軍……冠軍……」青年喃喃自語，臉上開始冒起緊張的冷汗，滿布血絲的雙眼緊盯遠處披著斗篷的紫髮男子。旁人顧著歡呼推擠，也沒留意到他舉動可疑，青年盡量低著頭行進，一路就要走到最擁擠的前排。

突然，另一隻手握住了他的手腕。

說握住顯然不太對，青年驚嚇地要縮回手，但對方的力道大得出奇，一使力下自己的手居然紋絲不動。接著那隻如同鐵銬般的手用力一拉，青年的抵抗毫無作用，瞬間就到了對方面前。  
「幹什——咿、」青年忿忿抬頭後卻嚇得閉上嘴巴，一名年紀看來略小於他的黑膚青年微笑著看向他，這張臉只怕全迦勒爾沒有人不認得。  
迦勒爾最強的道館訓練家，拳關市的馭龍至尊，同時也是冠軍公認為勁敵的男人——奇巴納。  
奇巴納掛著與形象相符的溫和微笑，但青藍色的眼眸中全無笑意。他不費吹灰之力便將青年的手往上舉起，同時眼角餘光往對方握緊的拳頭一瞥。  
「你好像握著什麼有趣的東西呢？」  
「……沒、沒有……」青年結結巴巴地回答，拳頭握得更緊了。  
「如果是要給冠軍的禮物，還是交給聯盟職員比較合適吧？」奇巴納的語調仍然平和，手上的力道卻越來越大。青年吃痛地呻吟，眼眶瞬間滿溢疼痛的淚水，但他的右拳始終握的死緊，絲毫不因奇巴納的威脅而鬆脫。  
兩人僵持了數秒，或許是不想製造騷動，奇巴納不耐煩地咂嘴後終於放開了青年的手。  
「別緊張，本大爺只是很久沒看到那麼……熱情的粉絲了，」奇巴納拍了拍他的肩膀，然後彎下腰在青年耳邊用只有兩人能聽到的音量悄聲道：「我記住你的長相了，懂我的意思嗎？」  
青年打了個顫，奇巴納語氣中的憤怒毫不掩飾地刺向自己，他慌亂而恐懼地想要點頭，卻在對方的威壓下大氣都不敢喘上一口。  
「別再讓我看到你。」奇巴納扣著青年的肩膀逼他轉身背對會場，隨即在他後背上一推。  
「滾。」

* * *

「媽的，我一逮到他就確定了，那個味道絕對是精液。他大概是想要藉握手的機會讓那種骯髒透頂的東西碰到丹帝——」奇巴納仰頭將玻璃杯中的烈酒一飲而盡，放下杯子後，剛剛的怒氣已煙消雲散，「但我又有什麼資格說他？」他喃喃說道，同時打了個酒嗝，「你覺得本大爺怎麼發現那個變態的？」  
聶梓敷衍地擺手示意對方直接繼續。  
「因為我也一樣。我跟那些敗類一樣，」奇巴納抽動嘴角，扯出一個過於慘淡的笑容，「我也想趁他進淋浴間時偷拍他的裸體，我也想拿他換下的貼身衣物自慰，我也想把我的東西混進他的飲料裡，……操，你知道我要做這些事有多容易嗎？」  
奇巴納趴在桌上，手指在空酒杯邊緣敲打。  
「我跟他們只是一群同類相斥的垃圾而已。」  
這種事別跟我說啊。  
聶梓如此想著卻還是在話出口前忍住了。他已經耗盡所有耐心，才勉強從所剩不多的友善額度中擠出一絲分給這位損友。  
「但你沒有這麼做。」  
這句話顯然沒有安慰到奇巴納，他僵硬的笑容變得更加古怪，聶梓甚至無法判斷那還算不算是一個笑容。  
「對，」奇巴納終於還是設法開口了。  
「我還沒這麼做。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對啦，兩個都是巴納！  
> 的那種感覺。


	4. 然後呢(dnkb前提wtkb前提dnkb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # dnkb前提wtkb前提dnkb  
> # 喜歡wtkb的人最好不要看，wtr桑本人沒出現而且本篇中其實只是路過就被害  
> # OOC  
> # 通訊錄裡的Q的同世界觀前傳。對肉體上拆CP、dirty talk、沒節操的kbn和被NTR癖dnd感到不適的人拜託不要點開  
>  ↓↓  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432428/chapters/56163769)  
> # 應該要標R-18，但並沒有肉，我很慚愧

「然後呢？」  
每當奇巴納講到一個段落，丹帝就會這麼回問。  
「拳關競技場附近晃了一圈之後就在靠近住宅區的街道上隨處走走看看，本來有計畫要去曠野地帶飛一圈但天色太暗了，夜間的天氣預報看起來也不太穩定，就直接帶他到本大爺推薦的餐廳吃飯了。」  
丹帝嗯了一聲，稍微調整坐姿後把奇巴納的身體攬得更緊了。  
「然後呢？」  
奇巴納側頭回想了一下，丹帝伸進他衣服裡的雙手實在有點干擾他的思緒。  
「然後……嗯、畢竟很久沒見，也聊得挺開心的，就到兩個街區外的酒吧續攤了，就是我在這次賽季前找你去過的那家。阿渡意外地挺能喝的喔，很少看到跟本大爺對乾那麼多杯之後還臉不紅氣不喘的人了。」  
「然後呢？」丹帝靠在奇巴納頸側，那些洗浴後仍然有跡可循的酒味和古龍水味早就把整個故事說完了，但他莫名地喜歡這個明知故問的過程。  
奇巴納微微一笑，一邊舒展身體讓丹帝的愛撫進展到更私密的地方，卻沒有回話。  
「你們做了吧？」丹帝語氣淡漠地問道。  
話語剛落，懷中的戀人渾身一顫。但他們都知道迦勒爾的馭龍風暴不會為了那點罪惡感而慌張，奇巴納僅僅是對那隻摸向自己性器的手做出反應而已。  
「……你猜？」  
略帶挑釁的回應是點燃丹帝慾望的最後一星火光，他翻身將奇巴納壓進柔軟的床墊裡，粗暴地吻住那抹得意洋洋的調笑。

* * *

開放式關係固然比較符合他的愛好，但只要丹帝有那麼一點希望他維持固定性伴侶的念頭，奇巴納就絕不會繼續拈花惹草——這是他們交往後奇巴納希望與丹帝討論的第一件事。  
而人生有時就是如此離奇。奇巴納永遠不會忘記丹帝聽完話後，臉上那絕對不合時宜的失落神情。  
「我沒有需求，但如果這樣的關係會讓奇巴納自在一點的話，我……我想尊重你的意思。」  
丹帝有些羞赧地說完這些話後，便對著目瞪口呆的奇巴納拉下帽沿。

* * *

事實證明，丹帝顯然對奇巴納也對自己撒了個彌天大謊：他的需求猛烈得嚇人，只是那個需求的方向有點偏離常軌罷了。  
丹帝嗅聞著奇巴納身上不屬於自己的味道，在未褪去的紅斑上重新留下自己的印記，兩人的衣服在擁吻的過程中也被他快手快腳地除去。  
「然後呢？」丹帝又開始詢問了，這次語氣卻侷促得多，「為什麼和他做了？」  
「我們姑且也是很久不見的同門師兄弟嘛……嗯、而且他不是、啊嗯——啊、剛打輸你嗎？」奇巴納邊說邊享受著丹帝在自己身上時輕時重的舔吻，「所以就……哈、那算什麼來著？安慰炮？」  
丹帝哼笑了幾聲。  
「我知道你對誰都能打開雙腿，但阿渡他和你這種淫亂成性的龍可不一樣。你是怎麼把他拐上床的？」  
奇巴納相當驚訝的抬起頭，甚至都忘記反駁對方自己還是有些標準的。  
壓在自己身上的雄獅的情緒異常高漲，果然這種和剛被戀人打倒的強敵打炮的行為確實刺激到了丹帝的自尊心。  
「天啊，冠軍，這是你剛領悟的新玩法嗎？」  
「說就對了。」丹帝惱羞成怒地在他腰間擰了一把。  
「好好好，當然，別著急。」奇巴納忍不住笑出聲，「我們都喝了不少，所以……嗯，本大爺就叫了飛翔計程車和他一起回飯店。一開始只是繼續在酒吧的閒聊，但酒精的效果挺強的，稍微暗示了一下本大爺有那個意思就引導到不錯的氣氛了。輪流沖過澡後本大爺就先幫他吹硬、啊……不要在別人講話講到一半的時候撸他的管好嗎？」  
丹帝挑眉不置可否，手下的動作絲毫未停。  
「……行、行。你開心就、好……呼。反正感覺挺好的，嗯……你要知道平常、呼、要吃到那種清得很乾淨的屌還是挺靠運氣的，可惜本大爺要幫他深喉的時候被阻止——」  
「嗯，暫停一下。」丹帝突然坐起身，整個人跨在奇巴納的胸口上，半勃的陰莖往前湊到對方唇邊。  
奇巴納嚥下一口唾沫。  
「……國王陛下？」  
丹帝勾起笑，像極了在對戰場上面對廣大觀眾時的自信與自傲。  
「剩下的部分，等我幫阿渡照顧完你的喉嚨再說也不遲。」


	5. 家庭劇院(kbdnkb+mobkb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # ㄐㄐ的方向是kbdn，CP的方向是同軸逆  
> # 有mob巴納，多P  
> # 沒節操kbn和被NTR癖dnd，以後這個設定就tag害惡夫夫了  
> # 勉強算是有R-18

他們一開始真的只是打算測試一下剛施工完的家庭劇院。  
液晶螢幕上正撥放的影片是一段長約半小時的的手機錄影，機器間的解析度落差難以忽視，音響也忠實傳遞奇妙的白噪音。但坐在沙發上轉著音量的丹帝似乎不太在意，奇巴納也就將到口邊的吐槽吞回了肚子裡。  
他的嘴現在有更重要的工作。

細小的電子噪聲中，摩擦的水聲與低沉的嗚咽仍然無比清晰地透過高級音響傳遍整個房間，丹帝目不轉睛地看著螢幕，不自覺加重了手上的力道。蹲在他腿間的奇巴納馬上發出嗚咽。考慮到口中還塞著一根陰莖，他實在沒辦法就被扯痛的頭皮向對方抗議。  
反正就算抗議了，丹帝大概也不會收手。雖然時間有些久遠，但奇巴納記得在那隻影片上他確實是被人扯著頭髮狠幹口腔的。  
「操、你怎麼能這麼性感……」丹帝喃喃說道，一邊壓住了他的後腦勺前後抽插，視線卻從未離開電視。奇巴納對這點倒沒什麼抱怨，他知道現在放映的這段攝影是洛托姆的生涯傑作之一，要是能用這部影片出道他老早就成為迦勒爾的首席G片男星了。  
但他不能。所以這部短而精緻的多P過程自拍現在只作為丹帝的私人配菜使用——說到底，當初會拍這個影片的理由也確實是為了給戀人當配菜。

高品質的音響確實有它的價值。那些被肉棒堵著喉嚨擠壓的、丹帝戴著耳機時聽不清的低吟現在完完整整地呈現出來了。他的肌肉正開始緊繃，奇巴納卻吐出了陰莖，稍微抬起他的雙腳放在自己肩膀上，然後轉而舔起其下緊閉的肉縫。  
「奇巴……納……」丹帝倒抽了一口氣。  
『把腳張開點，我要幹你這個賤貨。』  
這句話卻是來自影片中一個從開頭起就被奇巴納騎在身下，用手指幫他潤滑的中年男子。螢幕上的奇巴納聞言立刻將雙腿攤得更開，甚至主動用屁股磨蹭起身下青筋畢露的凶器。  
『好、燙……快點，餵我……求你了……』奇巴納暫停了口中的樂趣，轉頭渴望地看向兩人即將交合的部位，沙啞的聲音中全是情色的蠱惑，『——快操我。』  
丹帝突然發出了一聲酥麻的嘆息，他幾乎是和影片中的青年同時被蠻橫地貫穿，口中粗重的喘聲與音響傳出的淫叫聲頓時混在了一塊。  
「喜歡嗎？」奇巴納將丹帝抱在自己懷裡，正面座位由下而上緩慢抽插，溫柔地撐開輕微瑟縮的腸道。  
「、啊嗯、嗯……？哪個部分？」丹帝收緊掛在對方身上的雙臂，近乎癡迷地看著螢幕中奇巴納被上下同時粗暴進出的模樣，難耐地舔起嘴唇。  
注意到對方反應的奇巴納哼笑，也就著他的抱擁將陰莖挺得更深。  
「本大爺已經被你操成這種不知羞恥的淫蕩身體囉。」  
丹帝的噴笑聲瞬間毀了所有情調。  
「少牽拖了，濫交風暴。」他毫不客氣地翻了個白眼，只差沒有當場細數對方跟自己交往前的斑斑劣跡。  
「老實說啊，喜歡嗎？」奇巴納用牙齒輕輕蹭著他的下唇，馬上被對方揪住舌吻。  
「——……哈、當然，」分開後嘴角還掛著一點口水的丹帝揚起笑容。或許是螢幕亮源的反射使然，丹帝的眼神彷彿閃著光，「喜歡到都要養出奇怪的性癖了。」  
「……已經是現在式了好嗎，變態塔主。」  
這邊兩人還在悠哉地開路，電視裡的激情已過了一輪。晃動的畫面中剛剛操著奇巴納屁眼的中年男子抽出射精後軟下些許的陰莖，另一個在旁邊等待的青年馬上補上了他的位子，用手幫自己撸了幾下後便把奇巴納因空虛而扭起腰的身體重新填滿。  
整段攝影的內容丹帝早已熟悉無比，卻從來沒有看膩的一天。他從來沒有算過這場荒唐的性愛有多少人參與，因為他的專注目標始終只有奇巴納一人。他只在乎那副精實健壯的軀體被如何粗魯地進入，修長漂亮的手腳如何被抓著套弄周圍蓄勢待發的肉棒，深褐色的肌膚如何被一次又一次地噴上稠白的濁液。  
這就是他的男人。該死的性感，而且——那是最棒的部分——屬於他。

丹帝已經到了高潮邊緣，操幹的頻率越來越快讓他的視覺無法專心在電視上。但他知道在影片的末尾時，奇巴納幾乎被用了全程的嘴會空下。扶著沾滿唾液的性器的男人會移動到他身後，將理應已完全開拓的甬道礦張到更加極限的程度。果不其然，影片那頭很快地傳出明顯的人聲。被兩根屌幹到近乎失神的奇巴納混亂地呻吟，像是咆哮又像是哭號的叫喊裡頭全是過剩的快感。那些丹帝平時戴著耳機聽時都會忍不住面紅耳赤的淫叫聲，在音響的重低音加持下全成了堪比毒品的極致官能刺激。他幾乎是被盈滿空間的細微震動摧上了絕頂。  
「……騷貨。」  
奇巴納低笑著拍了拍對方高潮後呆滯的臉。也不知嘲弄的是丹帝，還是螢幕上的自己。


	6. 冠軍非人說(kb→　dn的dnkb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XX ＠xxx_xxxxx . 1小時  
>  我覺得啦，從來沒在比賽中輸過還是其次，  
>  能操作那麼漂亮的戰術，跟寶可夢簡直是心靈相通！  
>  人類能做到那種程度還比較奇怪咧，說是神我都相信。  
>  有在現場看過比賽的人都懂吧～！  
>  ＃冠軍非人說

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 薄明軸  
> # 很雷  
> # R-18G  
> # 死捏他&描寫  
> # kb→ dn很重要，對，丹周圍是真空

對丹帝來說，就算站在賽場對面的人不是奇巴納也沒差。  
這種事，他早就知道了。

  
「我可以吻你嗎？」奇巴納問。  
「可以。」是丹帝的回答。  
於是他仰頭吻了他。丹帝沒有阻擋奇巴納用舌頭肆意掠奪自己的口腔，也會在合適的時候主動與之纏綿。所有的動作、所有的時機、所有的配合都是那麼的正確。彷彿就算丹帝身下躺的不是他而是另一個人，丹帝也會同等地給予最正確的溫柔。  
這種事，他明明早就知道了。

  
在奇巴納意識到自己的行為之前，十根骨節分明的手指已經鐵絲般絞緊丹帝的脖頸。事到如今，一股冰冷的怒意竟毫無預兆地掌控了他的理智。他說不上當時的自己想要尋求什麼結果，也對那二十分鐘間的記憶非常模糊，他甚至不記得丹帝到底有沒有掙扎過。  
「……原來你真的是人類啊。」  
回神時他看著躺在床上一動也不動的勁敵，對自己出於內心的感慨卻有些困惑。  
因為——這種事，他早就知道了。

  
奇巴納在沖澡時花了比往常多一點的時間才將腸道裡的精液清完，走出淋浴間時床上傳來一股難以忽視的惡臭抓住了他的注意力。他甚至不用看就知道臭味的來源是什麼。事實上，所有該發生的事情早在丹帝死亡時發生了，那股氣味一直存在，只是隨時間變得更加濃烈。  
他愧疚地嘆氣，丹帝本應值得更漂亮的死法。

  
『我死了？』

  
奇巴納皺眉，突如其來的耳鳴讓他頭痛欲裂。

「……當然，本大爺親手殺的。」  
『我會死嗎？』  
「你是人類，當然會死。」  
『我是人類嗎？』  
「……你、」  
他停止，在腦中組織詞彙，開口，又閉上嘴巴。

「嘿，洛托姆。」  
藏在亮紅機殼中的寶可夢在幾公尺外浮游，發出了幾聲像是恐懼又像是哭泣的電子噪音，卻沒有靠近。  
「洛托姆。」  
他沉聲又喊了一次。這次洛托姆倒是遙遙擺擺地飄過來了。

奇巴納從廚房將整個刀架都搬進了臥室，一邊在手機上播放平時不怎麼看的醫學科普影片，一邊揀選起工具。  
主廚刀昨晚才剛磨利過，但完全比不上手術刀的鋒銳，導致最外層的開口被切得歪歪扭扭。家裡沒有合適的鋸子，只能用剁刀和徒手蠻力將就，終於又是敲又是掰地把胸骨和肋骨拆去大半。最後則是外層的肉膜和連接的血管，靠著料理用剪刀的便利性也算是處裡地有模有樣。  
畢竟缺乏實務經驗，奇巴納被那些胡亂流淌的血液搞得兩手濕滑，好幾次差點被刀鋒或斷骨削去一大塊皮膚。幾番努力後，總算將那塊掌心大的器官完好地拉出了丹帝的胸腔。  
「是人類喔。」奇巴納捧著溫熱的心臟，抬頭看向丹帝過於平靜的睡臉，喃喃說道。  
「你是人類，丹帝。」

丹帝沒有回話。  
畢竟這種事，他大概早就知道了。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XX ＠xxx_xxxxx . 5小時  
>  我覺得啦，從來沒在比賽中輸過還是其次，  
>  能操作那麼漂亮的戰術，跟寶可夢簡直是心靈相通！  
>  人類能做到那種程度還比較奇怪咧，說是神我都相信。  
>  有在現場看過比賽的人都懂吧～！  
>  ＃冠軍非人說
> 
> 奇巴納✓ @TheRealRaihan . 3秒  
>  是人類喔:)


	7. Knock, knock.(dnkbdn+mobkb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 同軸逆，兩邊都有用到屁股的描寫但整體是dk居多  
> # 有抹布巴納  
> # 雖然成分偏少但還是沒節操kbn和被NTR癖dnd  
> # 勉勉強強R-18  
> # R起來越來越短，老了

他到底為什麼要敲門呢？為什麼在門外徘徊猶豫將近十分鐘後還是選擇了敲門呢？  
電子鎖開鎖的聲音在敲門後短短三秒響起，開門的同時他不自覺地捏緊了手中的文件夾，暗自痛罵被好奇心矇蔽理性的自己。  
往好處想，他至少不是在裡頭聲音正響時敲門的，對吧……？  
「拿過來。」  
對個屁。

丹帝端坐在辦公桌前，看向剛剛進門的聯盟職員。那是一名年紀和自己相若的青年男性，他從關門到呈上文件都全程都未發一語，戰戰兢兢的模樣讓丹帝莞爾一笑。  
「你的單位已經下班了吧，下次有一樣的情況明天再送來就好了，」丹帝邊翻開文件夾邊說道：「不過既然都拿來了我就現在處理吧。請你稍坐一下。」  
青年明顯愣了一下，原本視線鎖在地上的他惶恐地看向塔主。  
「……丹帝先生，這——」青年猶豫著開口。  
丹帝仍然沒有停下翻閱文件的動作。  
「請坐，別介意。」  
青年這時終於僵硬地瞟了一眼辦公室裡比自己先到達的另一位客人。但丹帝都說了別介意，他也只能使勁全力不去介意了。  
沒事，裝作沒看到就好。青年收起自己的視線，強裝自然地走向另一個空著的沙發。只要等到丹帝在文件上確認蓋章他就會馬上離開，離開後他就會忘掉今晚的所有記憶——不論是剛才在門外聽見的碰撞聲和呻吟聲，還是現在趴在沙發上渾身赤裸、抬高夾著電動肛塞的臀部還不時發出細微呻吟的馭龍至尊本人。  
青年突然有些欲哭無淚。親愛的阿爾宙斯啊！他到底是哪來的膽子敲門，哪來的膽子走進來，又是哪來的膽子橫越整個辦公室將文件夾交到丹帝手上的？他現在還被逼著坐在辦公室裡承受巨額的尷尬，天底下還有比這更難熬的時光嗎？  
顯然有，因為在他不得不走經奇巴納時，突如其來的怪力將他強扯拽去，一聲驚嚇的喊叫後他已經被壓在臉色通紅的拳關館主身下了。  
「……你現在很閒吧。」奇巴納喘氣道。  
「不、等等，我——」  
等青年意識到對方的語氣並非問句時已經來不及了，奇巴納突然狠狠地吻了他，巨大的身軀將他的掙扎完完全全地壓制住。  
「別裝了，」奇巴納斷開吻後在他耳邊悄聲道：「你在外面偷聽那麼久，現在才要和本大爺說沒興趣嗎？」  
「我、我沒、」青年焦急地想否認，而奇巴納已經自顧自地解起他的皮帶了，他只好高聲求救。  
「丹帝先、先生，請你幫忙一下，這實在不太對……」  
對這邊的動靜毫無反應的丹帝終於捨得抬頭看了兩人一眼。  
「別介意。」他聳肩回道，隨即又將專注力移回文件。不知道是不是青年的錯覺，他仿佛還瞥見丹帝露出了微笑。  
混亂間，奇巴納已經將他的褲子拉下了。眼神迷離的男人幾乎是迫不及待地含住了他的陰莖吸吮起來，不消幾個來回便將原本已經起反應的性器舔到全硬。  
「奇巴納先生、等……拜托你冷靜……」無力反抗的青年開始流淚。  
奇巴納不耐煩地嘖聲。他直接張腿跨坐在青年身上，將震動強度極大的肛塞取出後隨意扔開。  
「本大爺只問你一次，」奇巴納瞇著眼說道：「要不要？」  
問話地同時，他一手伸到身後用食指和中指撐開充分潤滑的肉穴，向下貼在青年翹起的龜頭上。  
「我……」青年嘶聲，身體開始微微顫抖，近在眼前的誘惑讓他渾身發熱。  
「十秒鐘。你再不決定的話——反正那顆肛塞也比你的大多了——」  
青年全身發抖，不知是羞愧還是惱怒地大吼一聲。矜持與理性在挑釁下早已灰飛煙滅，他抓住奇巴納的腰用力挺胯上頂，直接將熱燙的肉棒搗進那渴求安慰的淫穴中。  
「啊、嗯嗯——好、棒……就是這個——」奇巴納斷斷續續地吐出濕熱的呻吟，同時開始快速地上下晃動起腰臀。上一秒還滿溢殺氣的眼神瞬間融化成一灘渙散的湖藍。  
「奇巴、納先生……太、太快……」  
「嗯、哈，果然還是、真的屌比較、啊啊——好爽、啊、哈啊……」  
青年蹦緊大腿，他從來沒有經歷過這麼激烈的性愛，包裹著自己的腸道就像是要把精液榨取出來摩擦絞緊，他再怎麼忍也忍不住被快速摧到頂的射精衝動，不到一分鐘就把濃稠的體液全灌進了飢渴的肉洞。  
才剛進入狀況的奇巴納注意到他射精時顯然愣住了。青年則是整張臉都紅到了極致，恨不得馬上找個洞鑽進去。  
在空氣都要凝結的寂靜中，一個文件夾突然出現在青年的眼前。他驚嚇地抬頭，完全沒注意到丹帝是從什麼時候開始站在沙發旁的。  
「別太欺負他了，奇巴納，」丹帝無奈地說道，然後看向完全不敢移動的聯盟職員。  
「文件收好就快回家吧，路上小心。」  
正對著自己的使役句終於讓青年的大腦重新上線，他又急又慌地邊道歉邊滾下沙發，胡亂拉上褲子後從丹帝手中接下文件，便頭也不回地衝出了辦公室。

大門被砰地用力關上後，奇巴納有些沒趣地躺回沙發上。  
「你的員工加班到這麼晚啊，血汗企業？」  
「……早就該下班了。大概是我自己常常超時工作，讓他們感受到壓力了吧。」  
「哇，原來你是有自覺的嗎。」奇巴納忍不住吐槽道。  
丹帝笑而不答。他繞到了沙發的另一端，剛坐下便得到了首席館主的投懷送抱。  
「比起我們的運營，剛剛那是怎麼回事？」丹帝挑眉問道。  
「嗯？應該是本大爺要問吧。明明知道員工在門外還繼續操我的你是怎麼回事？」奇巴納頓了一下，突然促狹地笑了，「……也沒什麼好問的。你真的很懂讓本大爺興奮起來的方法呢。」  
「確實，沒什麼好問的，」丹帝輕輕順著對方凌亂的頭髮，「你不也很懂讓我興奮起來的方法嗎？」  
互擁著一陣熱吻後，丹帝抓起奇巴納的手就要伸向自己高高撐起的褲襠，卻在碰觸的前一刻被對方掙脫了推開。  
「不會吧，丹帝？不是說做完一次就回家嗎？」奇巴納意有所指地對他眨了眨眼。  
丹帝先是皺眉，臉上的疑惑隨即以肉眼可見的速度轉為鐵青。

「……啊。」

* * *

「哈？做一次就回家？」奇巴納怪叫道：「真的假的？本大爺都清好了也擴張好了，結果得到的是『做一次就回家』？」  
丹帝邊在指間把玩剛剛從對方那邊拿到的小型遙控器，一邊卻深深地嘆了口氣。  
「這裡是我的辦公室啊，奇巴納。公私分明，好嗎？」  
「喔——當然，公私分明。絕對不是因為看我得不到滿足的樣子很好玩。」他的丈夫顯然不買單。  
丹帝忍俊不禁，這才卸下了故作嚴肅的模樣。  
「這都被你看出來了。」  
「算了，沒關係啊，我像是會在乎嗎？」奇巴納噘著嘴嘟嚷：「就聽你的。但你等等反悔的話，這顆肛塞就由你來夾回家。」  
「好好好，都照你說的辦。」他不怎麼在意地回應。

  
總之，事情就是這樣。

  
「丹帝啊，」奇巴納溫柔地摟著把身體縮在車廂角落的塔主，「你現在就像在吃到飽餐廳為了想吃回本而搞到快吐出來的那種人一樣，本大爺都不知道該從哪裡開始笑你了。」  
丹帝鼓著臉頰不回話。他真切地覺得自己的靈魂已經快要離開軀殼了，而奇巴納的比喻貼切到他根本笑不出來。  
沒錯，既然都要承擔食言的後果，當然得多做幾次回本——於是他被自己的一時性起搞得必須在腰痠背痛、雙腿發軟、血糖過低的情況下塞著那顆特別訂製的大尺寸肛塞回家。天知道為了讓最近沒玩過後庭的丹帝裝下這個怪物他們到底用掉了多少潤滑液。  
丹帝甚至得跟奇巴納借用他的連帽外套來遮掩自己根本消不下去的勃起，同時靠著對方的攙扶才好不容易走到飛翔計程車的招呼站。幸好在他們公佈結婚的消息後，這些親暱的互動都不至於引起狐疑的視線。  
但在他們進到半密閉的車廂後，情況就開始慢慢失控了。屬於奇巴納的氣味充斥在丹帝周遭，這對現在的他而言已經是不得了的刺激，而那些刻意靠在他耳邊說的騷話就更過分了。  
「吶，丹帝……剛剛沒清乾淨的精液好像流出來了……都怪你用得那麼誇張，本大爺的屁眼現在完全闔不起來啊。」  
丹帝拚命克制著脫口而出的呻吟，這句話對他腿間的效果可好了。  
「……哼……呼……你、才是需要塞肛塞回家的人吧……」他忿忿地說道。  
「哎？本大爺褲子口袋裡有個遙控器耶。」  
「……拜託先不要。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想吃把廢


	8. 此用戶已將您封鎖(dnkb前提mob♀kb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 歡樂向不開車  
> # 有巴納與女性炮友的微量描寫  
> # 只有R-15的邊  
> # 有點沒衛生，都怪我，對不起

奇巴納已經感覺到女子的不耐煩了，他從進房間到現在都被纏著完全沒有洗澡的機會，現在更是被挑逗了半天卻始終沒有反應。他只能無奈地抓住那隻在自己腿間極盡撩撥的手，將它引向另一個場所。  
「……妳不介意吧？這樣會快一點。」他明知故問地道。  
「你的粉絲會哭的，騷貨。」女子咯咯輕笑。  
「噢，謝謝妳的讚美。」奇巴納無所謂地說。  
女子順著他的引導摸到後方一塊光滑的皮膚，正要以指腹按入更深處的皺褶時卻觸碰到了微妙的濕滑。她愣地下意識把手拿開定睛一看，頓時邊尖叫邊往奇巴納臉上狠搧了一巴掌。  
「、唔！喂妳……」奇巴納一手捧著臉頰驚道：「打臉過分了吧！」  
「吵死了！噁心！」女子大吼：「你剛剛跟別人做過不會洗完澡再過來嗎！」  
「本大爺剛剛就說要先洗澡……」  
女子仍然不悅地把手伸到他面前，他也只得配合地將半乾的稠物舔得乾乾淨淨。  
「……而且，這可不是隨便誰的精液喔？」  
「什、」  
細瘦的肩膀突然被抓住，女子來不及反應，一個踉蹌後便被對方拉進懷裡。奇巴納纏繞的四肢幾乎不用出力，光靠體重就將她本能的反擊全數壓制。  
「妳不是說想懷丹帝的孩子嗎？」他撥開女子的頭髮，沉聲問道。  
女子打了個顫，她著實被對方的行為嚇到了。或許自己曾經說過這樣的話，或許沒有。要是有的話，大概也是意亂情迷時為了惹火這個一人之下萬人之上的馭龍風暴而說的。  
「呵呵，別想了。丹帝的精子只會給我而已。」  
不論如何，她都沒想到對方會把這些垃圾話記在心裡。  
「他只會一直、一直、一——直把他的種浪費在本大爺的身體裡。」奇巴納輕盈的話語中莫名挾著一股不容質疑的威懾，「連本大爺都還沒餵飽，哪裡有分給別人的餘裕？」  
女子咬緊下唇，幾次作勢的掙扎都沒有效果，正要使勁抵抗時奇巴納卻先一步放開了所有箝制。  
「……搞什麼？」她嘴角抽動著問道。  
「別這樣嘛，鬧妳一下而已。」奇巴納聳聳肩，黏黏寶式的溫和笑容又回到臉上。  
「我這就去洗乾淨。雖然機會不大，但有什麼萬一妳也很麻煩吧？」  
「……你認真的？你怎麼會覺得這種情況我還會想跟你做？」女子眉頭緊蹙，一臉不可置信地看著他。  
奇巴納脫去衣服的動作停了一瞬。  
「不做嗎？」他的表情有些為難，「……可是這樣我很難跟丹帝交代。」  
……噢不。  
「呃我不該說那、等，欸等、妳——」

* * *

——真可愛，奇巴納。你的身體已經只能被我滿足了，對吧？  
——噢，別急。我會好好疼愛你的。現在開始，你只要想我一個人就好了。  
對……像這樣先講些話逗逗他，再給這頭欲求不滿的龍一個刺激到終生難忘的夜晚——他原本是如此計畫的。

所以丹帝絕對不會原諒奇巴納這種突然衝回家、剛好抓包自己正在刷他的裡帳自慰、卻一言不發地抱著自己唉聲嘆氣，以至於讓自己錯失一切耍帥機會的行為。

被扔到遠處的手機上還顯示著兩小時前的新貼文——他剛剛用到一半的配菜。貼文附上的照片中，一名膚色黝黑的男子仰躺在白色的被單上，兩隻精瘦的手臂勾著一雙漂亮的長腿左右打開，毫無一絲羞恥地展示自己明顯剛剛被蹂躪過的陰部。鏡頭正好對焦在他闔不攏的肉穴上，異常濃稠的白色濁液被重力牽引著沿股溝流下。  
當然，維持這個帳號的一貫作風，照片完全沒有拍到臉部。  
「嗯……『迦勒爾TOP.1的精子♡』……這樣寫果然不行吧，」他還記得奇巴納自言自語著又在手機上重新輸入，「『羨慕吧？』，然後……『本大爺專屬的Creampie♡』。唉，也只能這樣了。我發佈囉。」

丹帝左右為難，最後只好跟著滿臉陰鬱的戀人一起疲憊地長嘆。  
「……所以你臉上那兩個掌印是怎麼回事？」


	9. 懺悟(kbdn+mobdn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 題箱消化，關於沒節操丹帝的一點想法  
> # kd沒交往  
> # 內有抹布丹情節、輕微的吸薄荷情節  
> # R-18只有幾行，我怎麼就沒辦法多R幾行呢……

門鈴響了第二次，卻沒有人打算去應門。

……這樣下去似乎不太妙呢。  
丹帝呆呆地看著天花板，他的瞳孔仍然無法對焦，只能被動接受晃動光源的刺激。壓在他身上的男人歇斯底里地咆哮著將慾望一次又一次撞進他的身體裡，漫無章法的活塞運動帶來的快感卻微乎其微。  
「我要、幹死你，呼，幹死你這個賤貨……他媽的……」  
嗯，不太妙。丹帝徐徐嘆了口氣，不知為何他的屁股今天完全提不起勁，他不只一次想嘗試收緊後庭去回應熱漲的肉棒，但軟軟垮著的肉洞始終無法如他所願地動作。  
這該不會是被他幹鬆了吧。

電子鎖的嗶聲讓發狂的男人全身僵了一下，在他能做出反應前，房間的大門被磅地用力推開。丹帝聽見沉重的腳步聲快速靠近，隨著來者的怒喝，他身上的重量突然消失了。  
他慢慢移動視線。剛剛在腦中一晃而過的那個人竟真的出現在眼前，他像是提小雞一樣抓著半身赤裸的男人的衣領，凶狠地將其摔在地上。  
「操……操、你是誰……你怎麼會有鑰……等、你是……為什麼？」男人慌亂地後退，卻馬上被牆壁擋住去路。  
剛剛衝進房間的高大男性——奇巴納——睨著他，但顯然沒打算回答他的問題。  
「你沒留什麼不該留的東西吧？」奇巴納厲聲問道，同時已經從男子亂扔在床頭的褲子中掏到了他的手機。  
「跟、你有什麼關係，喂……是冠軍叫我來……操！放開我！」男子大力掙扎，卻無法阻止奇巴納直接捏緊他的下巴對準手機鏡頭解鎖。奇巴納壓根兒沒聽他說話，快速地將檔案檢查一遍後便連著褲子將手機扔回男子身上。  
「算你走運，」他冷冷地道：「現在，馬上，離開這裡。」

盯著碎嘴咒罵的男子乖乖離開後，奇巴納才滿臉不悅地在床邊坐下。一直躺在原地不言不語的丹帝這時終於發出笑聲。  
「你怎麼來了？我剛剛正好想到你呢，奇巴納。」他痴痴地笑著用手指勾住對方的袖口。  
「……兩小時了，白痴。」奇巴納狠狠瞪了他一眼，不悅地哼聲。  
「真的？抱歉，我完全沒注意到。」  
那發自真心的訝異表情讓奇巴納怒極反笑。他抱起丹帝的身體，狠戾的眼神望進極度渙散的金色虹膜。  
「他讓你吸了什麼？」他問。  
「高純度的薄荷菸吧？」丹帝仍笑嘻嘻地回道：「我太大意了，沒想到他會偷偷準備那種東西。」  
奇巴納深深嘆了口氣，或許是不爽到了極點，反而沒有力氣再說什麼。他從隨身包裡拿出乾淨的手帕，輕輕地將丹帝臉上因為藥物影響而不受控的淚水鼻涕唾液全部擦拭乾淨。  
「你真的很溫柔呢。」丹帝用臉頰趁機蹭了蹭他帶著暖意的掌心。  
「稱讚我也沒用，」奇巴納皺眉道，放下手帕的手往下抓住對方勾上自己身體的大腿，「我才不抱吸嗨了的傢伙。」  
「真的……？」丹帝在他耳邊吹氣，沒什麼力的手緩緩地伸向膝窩旁早已撐起的褲檔。  
「我說——」奇巴納咬牙。  
「——真的？」

幸好，當對象是奇巴納時，丹帝從沒有狀況不好的時候。  
「啊……、太棒、了……果然你……嗯嗯……你是最棒的啊、奇巴——納、啊嗯……啊——」  
「……操、混蛋……這是什麼穴啊……他到底讓你吸了多少啊、混蛋……混蛋！」  
丹帝收緊抱在對方背上的手臂，努力挺腰讓奇巴納的陰莖能夠長驅直入到令他渾身痠軟的深處。剛才對自己括約肌功能的懷疑早已全被操飛，在對方規格外的粗大凶器面前從來沒有足夠應對的容器。  
「嗯……奇巴納……奇巴納，我要……去了、啊……給我、我，唔……、嗯……」丹帝仰頭呻吟，薄荷菸的另一個效果倒是在此時發揮作用。前列腺被狠狠輾過的快樂被放大數十倍直擊他的大腦，令人發狂的酥麻刺激瞬間流遍全身。在奇巴納咬著他的肩膀、將滾燙的精液全數注入的同時，丹帝也抽搐著迎來滅頂般的激烈高潮。

喘聲漸漸平息，模糊的視野也慢慢恢復。丹帝的眼珠轉了轉，發現奇巴納並沒有要放開自己的意思。  
「……神……您……」  
那時，他聽見了啜泣的聲音。  
「神啊。」  
壓在身上的身軀打著顫，在極淺的抽氣聲中，濕濕的液體落在丹帝的頸邊。  
也是。丹帝想。那不是自己的哭聲，那當然只能是奇巴納的哭聲了。  
「……神啊、求求您……求求您……」  
堅實寬厚的肩膀此時看來如斯脆弱，他無比熟悉的低沉嗓音不停傾吐如泣如訴的呢喃。  
丹帝瞇起眼，他緩緩捧起對方的臉頰，那雙青藍色的眼睛濕潤而悲傷地抬起，溫熱的淚水流過他的指尖。  
「……奇巴納，」丹帝輕輕地笑了，他看見自己的痴態在奇巴納的眼裡熠熠生輝。  
「我赦免你。」  
比誰都可愛、卻又比誰都可憐的，我最棒的勁敵啊。

「我赦免你的罪。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定想了一些，繼續寫下去的機會低就放一下。
> 
> 在當了太久冠軍逐漸被神格化後，心血來潮決定來找些符合自己年紀的興趣和娛樂的丹帝唯獨對打炮瘋狂著迷了。丹帝也沒什麼空到處找炮友所以會把打輸自己的訓練家吃掉！這樣的設定。  
> 巴納是（自告奮勇的）車手兼保鑣，雖然丹帝大部分的時候都不會需要但以防萬一。這種事情都是瞞著委員會做的所以也不可能像平常一樣找聯盟職員當保鑣。  
> 跟丹帝睡過的人都很驚訝原來冠軍也有這麼俗世的欲求。然而在丹帝快樂的享受樸實無華且枯燥的快樂時，巴納反而更加無法控制把丹帝神格化了，可憐哪。  
> ※巴納祈禱對象不是丹帝，他只是在跟他也不知道的某個存在求丹帝可以被解放
> 
> 這個軸裡如果巴納成功打贏丹帝的話，兩個人會在賽場中央萬人環視全球直播直接瘋狂開幹♂，然後一起社會性死亡後去環遊世界避避風頭兼渡蜜月，最後回到迦勒爾找個偏僻的地方開對戰設施維生。  
> 偏僻的地方譬如尖釘鎮（聶梓：幹你娘）。  
> 下集，對戰情趣旅館開幕（並沒有）
> 
> 好了我設定丟在這裡了，有沒有路過的天使幫我創作一下，我請他喝養樂多……


	10. 熱浪(ギエキダ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 手機打字沒修稿突然開始突然結束  
> # 不知道ギエキダ是什麼的斟酌觀看  
> # 體味描寫，R-15左右，輕輕開一點車

儘管已經入夜，夏季的室內仍相當悶熱。吵雜運轉的電風扇並沒有帶來太多涼意，證據便是睡得正酣的丹帝身上被汗水透溼的背心。  
「……又來了，」奇巴納邊打開空調邊喃喃自語：「都說過不用省這個錢了。」  
丹帝對他回家後的動靜毫無反應，放鬆的打呼聲依然綿長。  
奇巴納很喜歡這些生活中的安逸時光——百戰百勝的傳奇冠軍卸下背上的重量，毫無戒備地休憩的樣子總讓他心靈平靜。  
空調送風的聲音響起時，奇巴納才想到丹帝身上仍然溼著的衣服。雖然不想弄醒他，但為了避免著涼還是趕快換件乾淨的衣服比較好——如此想著，奇巴納已經將那件幾近透明的白色背心掀開一半了。  
丹帝的打呼停了一瞬，正當奇巴納暗罵自己的動作還是太大時，對方卻只是翻了個身便繼續發出鼾聲。  
「真是的，全是汗味……」  
奇巴納把丹帝的手臂抬高，好不容易才將背心整件剝下。原本在房間裡隱隱散發的體味頓時以丹帝為中心大量流竄。奇巴納呆看著對方口水斜掛的誇張睡臉，突然鬼使神差地將手中的布料拿近鼻下嗅了一口。  
「呼……嗯。」  
他馬上皺起眉頭。雖然不是刺激性的臭味，但如此近距離灌進鼻腔還是讓他瞬間癱軟。  
「丹……丹帝……」  
這下子根本停不下來。奇巴納的理智全被丹帝充滿費洛蒙氣息的體味燻昏了。他迷茫的視線不受控地往丹帝大字躺下的軀體看，深知眼前每一處茂密的亂毛糾結都是比手上的衣物更甚的美妙桃源。  
「……就叫你……別省這個錢。」  
奇巴納低喘著拉下了褲子。

丹帝的躺姿就算在特別定製的雙人床上也佔去了大半空間，奇巴納在他身側實在找不到一個可以施展手腳的空間，便乾脆放棄了讓丹帝好好睡午覺的體貼。  
畢竟夜幕低垂，或早或晚他總要喊丹帝起來吃飯的。  
藉口充分，奇巴納終於心安理得地將半張臉埋進對方腋下黑漆一片的叢林中。  
「嗯……嗯呣……！」  
極度濃郁的體味滿溢，雖然比不上跟剛從賽場離開、被競技服和超極巨噴火龍的熱度悶到頂點的銷魂極品，但已經足夠讓奇巴納興奮發抖了。他伸出舌頭舔了一口肌肉紋理中尚未風乾的汗水，溫熱的淡鹹味讓手中套弄著的性器瞬間抽了一下。  
「咕……啾唔……不行……了、唔咕……」奇巴納的口裡鼻裡都是丹帝的體毛，興許是舌頭和牙縫纏住時拉痛了對方，始終昏睡的丹帝終於發出了一聲呻吟。  
「嗚……冷……被子……」丹帝半昏半醒地咕噥。  
「嗯？很冷嗎？抱歉啊，本來是要拿乾淨衣服給你的。」奇巴納寵溺地說道，滿手剛剛擼出的濃白體液都抹回了唾沫濡溼的腋下。  
「……馬上就幫你取暖。」  
「呣……呣嗯……？」

  
不知何時開啟的日光燈有點刺眼，丹帝的腦袋非常昏沈，他仍然不想醒來。  
直到越來越不安穩的環境一再提醒他，他大概睡得太久了。

第一個感受到的是略低的室溫。第二個感受到的是晃動的床鋪。第三個感受到的是在腋下黏膩滑動的、既溫熱又溼潤、他再熟悉不過的棒狀物。  
那個晃得越發兇猛的器官甚至在他的臉頰上頂了幾下。  
帶著生理性淚水的眼簾搧動，丹帝攥緊拳頭——他準備好要醒了。

「奇巴納———！」丹帝怒吼著用全身的力量要把對方撞下床。  
「丹帝……、等、」「我今天一定要讓你好看！這個變態、小……鬼……」  
保持怒目圓睜的模樣，丹帝被奇巴納輕易地按回了原位。  
「好，乖。」奇巴納吁了口氣，抹去額頭上的汗，馬上準備好再次提槍上陣。  
「……。」

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact，雖然本傳丹的體幹是大樹，但ギエ丹在雜誌裡體幹弱到會被小孩+小型PM壓制，感覺動不動就會綜藝摔，或是轉角撞到奇巴納就飛出去，可愛……


	11. 送客(dnkb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 裏社會趴囉  
> # 溫度差  
> # 有ギャグ沒エロ

「有、有幾位不請自來的客人……」  
原本就相當緊繃的氣氛以另一種形式加劇，較為心浮氣躁的與會者已經喬裝不了冷靜的表象了。  
「消息是怎麼走漏的？」  
責問指向主位上鳶紫色長髮的男人。他慢條斯理地吐著菸，在場因他的屬下負傷報告而引起的慌亂竟未能影響他分毫。  
「丹帝先生——」  
「事情我們會查清楚，」丹帝緩緩開口：「不用著急，這只是偶發的意外，我們會打點好。」  
語畢他稍微動了動有些沉重的右腳，「……奇巴納。」  
始終依在他腿邊沉默不語的男人此時慵懶地抬頭，在丹帝的手掌溫柔撫過他的後頸時漸展微笑。  
「……獎勵？」  
「你要什麼？」  
名為奇巴納的男人起身，伸出雙臂軟軟地勾上他的肩膀。  
「吻我。」  
丹帝似笑非笑，朝他臉上吐了一口菸。在奇巴納皺眉抱怨前，他將自己的香菸安在對方唇間。  
「剩下的等會再給你。」他用指腹揉了揉對方軟化的臉頰，將那張不滿的表情變作了無奈。  
「……我馬上回來。」

奇巴納的離去沒能安撫在場所有人的情緒，一個來自異國的年輕槍械商首先沉不住氣出聲質疑。  
「恕我失禮，但派一個男妓去？您在開玩笑吧？」青年強笑道。莫非還想色誘敵人不成——出於對東道主的尊重，這句諷刺的話他勉強忍住了。  
丹帝挑眉朝他一望，兩道陰狠的視線驀地朝青年射來。  
「您在質疑我的判斷？」他輕描淡寫地說道，卻自帶一股極強的威壓。  
「——不、這……」青年冷汗直冒。  
「先生第一次來所以不認得吧，」一旁相對穩重的男子趕緊替他打了圓場，「那位可是丹帝先生的副手。由他出馬，事情等於已經解決了。」  
「他就是幫派的No.2……？」青年的神色仍相當不以為然。  
眾人面面相覷，一時也勸不了他。畢竟任誰看到男人身上那套過度暴露的逆兔女郎服裝，再看到他光裸的股間夾著狀似尾巴裝飾的毛球，都絕不會把他視作什麼正經人士——更甭提首領的副手。  
但對於合作了數年的老相識而言，丹帝異於常人的惡質情趣他們早已見怪不怪。  
「您不介意我派我的保鏢隨行吧？以防萬一。」青年反手指向站在他身後的壯漢，盡力保持話中的尊重。  
丹帝重新點了一根香菸，隨意擺了擺手。  
「如果那能讓您安心繼續我們的談話，請便。」  
言下之意明確——他可不想因為突發事件影響了生意的效率。  
儘管氣氛詭譎不安，在場的與會者不愧個個是見過大風大浪的老江湖，無人顯露擔憂的神色。他們談起利益時互不相讓，丹帝則一如既往地居中調停，不時趁機拿取好處。短短十分鐘，爭辯與妥協交織的談話便儼然有了結果。  
就在此時，前往解決事端的兩人回來了。極為濃厚的血腥味隨著大門打開陣陣傳來，丹帝頓時不悅地沉下臉。奇巴納卻像是沒察覺到他指責的視線似地，靠在扶手旁用沾著鮮血的臉頰在那身昂貴西裝上來回磨蹭。  
「獎勵。」奇巴納將自己一直叼著的熄滅香菸扔向桌上的煙灰缸。  
「現在？」丹帝輕輕嘆氣，卻也不吝嗇地將他拉近給予一吻。另一手更順勢伸到對方背後抓著那顆毛茸茸的兔尾轉動按壓。奇巴納輕顫著從咬緊的牙間洩出神魂顛倒的呻吟，隨後一臉滿足地退回他原本的位置——丹帝的腳邊，雙眼半閉不再發出聲響。

「怎麼樣。」青年向自己的保鑣低聲詢問，同時眼皮不住跳動，他著實被兩人完全不顧身遭的情慾流動嚇到了。  
「……那傢伙他、他徒手就……」滿臉橫肉的壯漢驚魂未定，兇惡的臉擠得無比猙獰。不知他跟在奇巴納後頭時到底看到了什麼駭人的場景，一句話支支吾吾地竟也說不完整。  
「丹帝先生行事作風就是這樣，你會習慣的，」剛才幫他緩頰的男子苦笑著悄悄說道：「能懂吧？這一帶的黑白兩道都不敢惹他——沒有人敢嘗試惹火這種狂人。」

* * *

送客後，終於得以放鬆的丹帝仰靠在椅背上，面色卻依然凝重。  
「奇巴納。」  
「嗯？」  
「你看到那個人的表情了吧。」  
「嗯。」  
丹帝嘆了口氣。  
  
「……絕對是在想這兩個人到底在搞什麼變態的play吧……」  
「嗯哼。」奇巴納平淡地回應。  
  
「唉，奇巴納，你這個人啊……」  
「嗯——？」  
甜膩的長音讓丹帝火氣頓生，他起身將奇巴納抬著摔到高貴的椅座裡，直接拔出那顆像是真正的生物般可憐晃動的兔尾肛塞遠遠丟開，接著解開皮帶拉下褲子，掏出適才遮掩得無比辛苦的勃起肉棒，長驅直入搗進邀請的花徑。  
「喔、嗚……啊、嗚！那邊、」奇巴納白眼一翻，雙手緊抓著柔軟的扶手仰頭浪喘，「不能……咿、一直……頂那邊、丹帝！丹帝……嗚！」  
「你就是、這樣！我才會、被當成、性癖很糟糕的人啊！」丹帝滿臉通紅地狠力抽插，每一下都無情蹂躪著對方的敏感帶，「為什麼今天要穿成這樣？不……為什麼每次有重要的會議都要穿成這樣！平常穿西裝不是都穿得好好的嗎？而且、你好歹提前跟我說一聲啊——！」  
對方連珠炮似地責罵卻讓奇巴納笑得完全停不下來，眼角的淚光也分不出到底是被丹帝操哭了還是樂哭了。  
「呼、哈哈、不……嘻嘻，不性感嗎？」  
「那是兩碼子事——！」丹帝怒吼著撞得更兇猛了。他的額邊青筋畢露，直到五分鐘前還滿是威懾力的冷峻面容現在全是惱羞成怒的憤恨，氣呼呼的表情讓奇巴納再次想起對方適才不得不強裝鎮定的窘樣——天啊，實在太好玩了。  
雙雙高潮後，丹帝趴在渾身抽搐都止不住笑的奇巴納身上，報復似地在他的脖子上咬了好幾口。  
「呼、咿——哈哈、」  
「……去查清楚刺客的底細，還要找到是誰把密會的地點洩漏的。」  
「嗯……呼、遵命。」  
丹帝無比疲憊地長嘆，手指按摩著自己眉間的皺痕。  
「還有，你下次——」  
「女僕裝怎麼樣？」  
「……、」  
年紀輕輕便叱吒風雲的男人此刻臉上青一陣白一陣。說實話，近日敵我勢力對自己的評論越來越離奇，有接近八成要拜這個太過能幹的副手所賜。  
「……你完全沒在反省吧？」  
丹帝越想越怪，他明明是為了對方頭腦清晰、行事不拖泥帶水又武藝精良才將其選作副手的——  
「還是你比較喜歡緊身皮衣？」  
……理應是的。  
「、緊身皮衣……」  
「遵命♡」

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
大概是這樣，我只是因為想看裏社會趴囉的boss丹帝跟表面上是為了丹帝的興趣但其實有80%是奇巴納自己的興趣所以在跟其他大佬的密會上穿逆兔女郎賣騷的二把手巴納因為有敵對的刺客襲擊所以只好一邊唉聲嘆氣一邊在ㄐㄐ外露的情況下去把人徒手拆掉(物理)的下流沒品B級片所以寫了。

然後這是衣服弄髒所以氣噗噗的多拉斯豆。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很隨便的設定：  
> D：為了保護家人所以在黑的越做越深最後當上了某幫派首領（hp是普通老百姓）  
> K：被丹煞到的普通老百姓，從床上熬半個月就熬到副手


	12. 再渣的惡魔直腸都是暖的(dnkbdn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 天使長丹帝/淫魔巴納的趴囉文。棄梗了就把殘渣放上來記錄一下。  
> # 標題無關，隨便打的

「身上全是天使的臭味，不丟臉嗎？」  
敗者的吠叫是進不了他的耳的，但他也沒想到時至今日還有人敢對他表示意見。  
所以——他真的沒有生氣，真的。就只是想看看說話者是何方神聖而已。  
「……——連挑戰都不敢挑戰的雜魚，」  
身形比他小一號的惡魔十指扣在他的手臂上雙目圓睜，蝠翼與尾巴在缺氧的痛苦中拍打掙扎。他睨進那驚惶的眼中，膠黏的魔力悄悄鑽入對方的大腦。  
「要是你的實力有你的嘴巴一半厲害的話，倒是讓本大爺見識見識啊？」  
今天的他已經筋疲力竭，因此也沒打算多花心思控制自己的力量。周遭那群大氣都不敢喘上一口的惡魔開始感到渾身燥熱，魔力不足的小鬼甚至開始飆汗脫力。  
「哈、做不到的話，要不成為本大爺打敗那傢伙用的食糧——」  
「你想對自己的同伴做什麼，奇巴納？」  
「……嘖。」  
整個據點的惡魔被區區一隻淫魔震懾住成何體統——奇巴納不是第一次這麼想，但這群「同伴」根本毫無改進的意思。  
「什麼也沒有，老大。」  
奇巴納口是心非地笑了，他在阿渡伸出利爪衝向這邊之前鬆開了手中的鉗制。既然一族之長都出聲阻止了，他再怎麼說也只得賣對方這個面子。  
「本大爺只是……噢，對，」他摟著瑟瑟發抖的惡魔，「想跟他來個促進感情的小交流而已，對吧？」  
「……奇巴納。」阿渡沉聲威嚇。  
「對吧？」奇巴納瞇起眼，帶著尖刺的尾巴硬是把另一根幾乎要夾進腿間的尾巴捲住。  
可憐的惡魔只得恐懼地點頭。

* * *

那個淫魔到底是怎麼回事。

丹帝在聖水裡泡了一整晚了，還是沒辦法完全消除身上的惡魔腥味。他請了一天假，婉拒了所有人的關心，只想盡快平復躁動的血流，卻無法克制自己一再想起那些溫熱的觸碰、近在耳邊濕暖的吐息、連骨髓都能溶解的甜蜜刺激——  
「停……給我停下來……停下來！丹帝！」  
他緊緊咬牙，慌忙起身展開濕淋淋的翅膀，不知第幾次確認所有羽翼仍然豐厚潔白，不知第幾次對尚未出現的墮落徵兆鬆了一口氣。  
「……我居然會犯這麼低級的錯誤……」  
丹帝又一次地將全身浸入讓他安心的大缸中。冰涼的聖水緩慢而確實地帶走他身上的汙穢，卻帶不走撥亂他心弦的淫糜與燥熱。  
他居然直到最後一刻才發現那名尋求救贖的教徒是敵人的偽裝——感官混淆、魅惑——低階淫魔的老把戲，他打出生以來還是第一次栽在這種劣質法術上。理論上來說這類針對凡人設計的魔法根本不該對天使起效，更別說是對他這樣高位階的存在。

「明天避開同事提早上工吧。」丹帝想著，天使的工作可不允許紊亂的情緒。  
「……首要之務就是把那隻莫名其妙的淫魔揪出來解決掉。」


	13. 0到100K only四秒鐘(kbdn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『喂，遼太嗎？有點事情想問你……噢，不是什麼太重要的事啦。只是這類問題你比較專業，比起上網查還是找你比較穩妥。就是啊……  
> 『持刀劫車是非告訴乃論罪嗎？』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 請將多於2的IQ去掉後再閱讀並且不要模仿任何描述中的行為

「要換我開嗎？」  
丹帝車鑰匙才剛碰到鑰匙孔，不免神色複雜地瞪視副駕駛座上的青年。「我連車都還沒發動呢。」他不滿地說。奇巴納也就點了點頭不再詢問，轉而小心翼翼地拉上自己的安全帶。  
他從未擔心過丹帝的駕駛技術，退一百步來說也是實實在在地考到駕照的人了，再怎麼樣也不可能搞出太浮誇的操作。  
「……導航說的是右轉，所謂的右轉就是把方向盤往順時針方向打。」  
他擔心的是這個視導航為無物的男人到底能不能把他們安穩載到露營的目的地。  
「抱歉抱歉，呃……我看看，要回到原本的道路上要……」  
丹帝面露歉容，趕緊查看洛托姆手機上更新過的路線資訊，幸好輔以奇巴納鉅細靡遺的提醒他們終於回到了正確的幹道上。甫上路就迷失方向讓丹帝的內心有些慌亂，副駕駛對於他失誤的冷漠更加深了這股緊張。平時奇巴納總對他的駕駛冷嘲熱諷，搞得他每次開車都開得惶惶不安，最後只能早早將駕駛座讓予對方。這次旅途他特意和對方約好了無論如何都得讓自己好好練車，期間奇巴納既不能出言嘲諷也絕對不能生氣。  
但真正犯錯時缺乏合理責備的不安感反而讓丹帝對自己提出的要求後悔了。  
「我們要上高速公路，所以要變換車道……——等等，不是說要變換車道嗎？」  
「什麼？剛剛那裡？沒有指示啊。」  
「……看板上的指示很明確，而且洛托姆從三百公尺前就開始提醒了……——」  
奇巴納話聲漸低，雖然語氣平和，但他的太陽穴上已經浮出肉眼可見的青筋。他嘆了一口長氣，在丹帝戰戰競競地驅車迴轉時突然從自己的包包裡摸出了一把蝴蝶刀和打火機。  
「你、你生氣了嗎？」丹帝瞄著那些理論上在露營時才會用到的工具，試圖用輕鬆的語調與笑容緩和氣氛。  
「沒有啊。」  
他沒有說謊，那張好看的臉上確實毫無波瀾。奇巴納淡定地翻著刀片點火消毒，然後在某次等紅燈時拉起袖子毫不遲疑地在自己下臂割了一刀。  
丹帝正偷瞧著對方有否顯露任何不耐煩的情緒，可怖的自殘場面便直接把他嚇傻了，一張嘴大張著發不出除了抽氣以外的聲音。奇巴納劃得不深，雖然血液淌流而下的景象相當驚悚，卻是用乾淨毛巾壓著就能癒合的小傷。  
他確實也那麼做了。  
「奇巴納……」  
奇巴納用力地深呼吸了幾次，無視了丹帝的驚愕，只往讀秒越來越少的紅綠燈上指了指提醒他繼續開車——這次要好好照導航走，青年冷冰冰的眼神如此訴說。

十分鐘後，在手機洛托姆的努力導正下，休旅車終於上了高速公路。奇巴納顯然鬆了口氣，緊繃的身體緩緩向後仰靠。  
「……好，感覺冷靜下來了，」他按著傷口喃喃道，視線轉向膽戰心驚的駕駛，「要換我開嗎？」  
「……——我……」丹帝握緊了放在方向盤上的手，密閉空間中的血腥味刺得他有點頭暈，「我還可以……我會再小心點。」  
奇巴納大概早做好決心要尊重對方的所有決定，靜靜地點了點頭。

就算路痴如丹帝也很難在筆直的公路上迷失方向，他原先忐忑的心也在連續數公里未偏離導航的順利中穩定了泰半。奇巴納就像什麼事都沒發生一樣定期提醒他下交流道的時機，並且嚴正扼殺他每一次嘗試變換車道超車的慾望。丹帝早就注意到自己每次碰上方向燈奇巴納都會不自覺地發抖，只好壓下自己的不耐去妥協忍受過於緩慢的前車。  
總之，一切的一切都上了軌道，只要這麼下去，他們的旅程從今往後都將如此順遂。丹帝不禁對自己感到寬慰：他，迦勒爾的無敵冠軍，終究擁有把乘客好好載到目的地的能力。

_在這趟旅途中，我首先要感謝的是我的家人，沒有他們就沒有現在握著方向盤的我。_  
_接著我要感謝我的手機洛托姆，他總是在我迷失方向時為我指引一條全新的路。_  
_最後我要感謝我最棒的勁敵，也是我最愛的戀人——奇巴納。他的包容是我面對挑戰時的後盾。_

「等等就右轉準備下交流道。記住，是右轉。」  
從自己的情緒中回神的丹帝充滿自信地一笑，這種事情根本不需要任何人的提醒，他一路上早就看過無數個交流道出口，當然知道——

「……丹帝。」

「……」

「所謂的右轉、是、」

丹帝不敢轉頭，他聽到奇巴納平靜地匪夷所思的聲音開始打顫，眼角餘光則撇見對方未收起的蝴蝶刀明晃晃地閃。

「所謂的、右轉，」奇巴納狠狠地吸氣，「是把方向盤、往——」他又一次語塞，仍然毫無怒意的話語卻充斥著另一種冰冷黏濁的情緒。丹帝手掌冒汗，同時眼皮因為預知危險而不受控地跳了幾跳。  
「……你果然生氣了吧？」  
唰。  
蝴蝶刀沒有刺向他的腦門，而是在奇巴納手臂上又製造出了一道長長的口子。青年垂著滿佈腥紅的手臂，臉上浮起足以迷煞眾人的陽光笑容。  
「沒有啊，」他若無其事地將濕透的毛巾緊緊打了個結，「說好今天不生氣的。」  
確實世界上也不可能有失血到這種程度還有餘力情緒亢奮的人了。  
「你……你就生氣吧，我——」  
「要換我開嗎？」他淡然地插口問道，因貧血而黯淡的眼看向他。  
丹帝口水也不敢嚥了。  
「……好。」


End file.
